When the world falls down
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: sorry for the lame name. This is sort of like an apocalypse story. OC's accepted and no flaming. My first favorite story! I credit all my works to not telling and Jovan for being super supportive. And a message to anyone out there: How dare you read my story and not review! How dare you favorite or follow without reviewing! Plz review!
1. The introduction

**Hi. This is an apocalyptic story, though it is not Dayz like my other one. This is more like a natural disaster apocalypse. Have fun, and please don't flame. Any OC's will be accepted. I really need reviews, so all authors review on each chapter and guests please review as much as you want! Please read it through, this chapter isn't very good.**

I huffed and mined down the last piece of tree. This would be enough. I checked my inventory. thirty four pieces of wood. That would only get me 136 wooden planks, which would be gone in no time. I looked around, but the park had all been mined out from looters and other survivors. I walked around, but there weren't any more resources. I would have to get some food next. I walked out of the park. There was an apartment building. I took my iron axe and smashed down the door. I walked in. I was surprised that this place was intact. I looked in and found a drawer with a pistol in it, in the lobby in the clerk's desk. I suppose they were always in danger of being held to gunshot. I pressed a button on the elevator. It didn't do anything. I tried switching the lights on and off. They didn't go on.

There was no electricity here. I looked up the stairs, but I was deeply paranoid and uncomfortable of going up there. I walked out and my head hit something hard. It was a pointy thing pressed against my forehead. It was a gun. There was three guys, all armed with knives, and assault rifles. I dropped my pistol, and raised my hands.

"What are you doing around here?"one asked, with a scar on his face. I'll just call him scar. The other guy had glasses on. The last who had the gun pointed at me, had a bandit mask on.

"Answer. Now."

"I'm a survivor,"I said simply.

"Oh my, like we didn't know that,"glasses said.

"Should we take him to the base?"asked the guy in the mask.

"Or should we shoot him now?"scar inquired.

They were still thinking. Idiots. I dropped low and used a hard kick to the ribs and bandit mask fell down. Glasses drew his knife but I stooped and took the rifle. Scar shot at me, and glasses took a lunge with the knife. I rolled and shot glasses in the back. He was dead. Scar shot again, but I took a well-aimed shot and he fell down. I suddenly tripped, and realized it was bandit mask. He took out his knife.

"Well well. We should train our boys better. I'll kill you now, I think-"he fell onto me dead. I hurriedly pushed him off and saw a face where the bullet came from. It was just a glimpse. I could see black hair, and nothing else. I inspected bandit's body. He had a bullet, and it is mostly likely it would be a sniper who killed him. I decided a lot of what they had I would need. Apples for all of them, three bandages, three knives, and two pistols, a frag grenade, five magazines, military grade armor, and three assault rifles. I looked up. I went into the building once again. I went up the stairs. And went up three flights until I think this was the floor that I had seen the person on. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor and I was once again held to gunpoint.

"Get. Out,"said the person. Oh god. That sounded like a voice of a teen. I squinted and saw an eighteen year old somewhat with a pistol to my head.

"I'm peaceful okay!"I said.

"I saved you back there, but who said I was going to tolerate you coming here?"he asked me.

"Listen, can't we talk! I swear I won't hurt you,"I said.

"And you promise you won't hurt her, too."

I looked around confused. Then I saw a face poking out of one of the doors.

"Okay."

He let me up and I stood. He gestured towards the door and the girl went in. We went inside. I was met by a girl, maybe fifteen, or sixteen, looking at me.

"I'm Kris. This is Kara. What's yours?"asked Kris.

"I'm...I'm Devon,"I said, not having heard another human's voice, or myself for a long time. I hadn't heard my name, ever since a long time ago...when I still in college. The day of the apocalypse. I was only twenty two.

"Where are you from?"he asked. Typical introductions.

"Well, I've been traveling for three days. I lived for a month in a shelter before it was attacked by bandits. When I saw your place *gestures to building all around him* intact, I thought it would be a good place to stay,"I said.

"That's what everybody thinks. My dad owned a gun, and he was sort of unruly about it. That's how I learned to fire this *gestures to sniper rifle*,"said Kris.

"Bandits will be here every so often and they'll never come back. I'm guessing all these people are from one place. That's the third patrol I've had to kill. They'll send in some heavies and we'll be done. They want to set up a base here, since it's intact. Plus, we have mobile generator. The elevator when you tried to turn it on we knew someone was there. And the lights. We had turned off the generator."

"...So bandits will come and assumably take this place over?"I asked.

"They certainly have enough manpower. I know they'll come. But we aren't ready to leave this place yet,"he said, sighing.

"How do you plan to hold this position?"I asked once again.

"I'll deal with them, and Kara knows how to use a pistol. How did you learn to go with guns?"he asked.

"I enrolled in the army but then I quit after three years,"I said. "I have supplies." I dumped out all the stuff in my inventory. Kris and Kara sighed in relief.

"We've been running out of supplies. Even these apples will do,"Kris said. "I have fifteen shots left on the sniper rifle."

I nodded. and sat down on the couch and yawned. "Tired?"he asked. "Yeah. Do you mind...if I stay for the night?"I asked.

"Welcome,"he said. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep, finally safe for once...but not for long.

**Mwahahahahahahahahahah please review, and OC's needed! No ridiculous names. Normal. Sorry for so much dialogue!**


	2. The escape

**Hi guys. Two OC's! Two OC's! No flaming, and, well yeah. I will not always have author notes. Sometimes, they're bothersome. This is just another I dunno, author note before they go.**

Slowly, ever so slowly, I got used to them. Kara and Kris. We were in my opinion more like friends now. We talked more, and learned more about each other. This was Kris and Kara's apartment they had owned. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were lucky enough for a lot of the earthquakes and things to miss their building. In fact, a lot of the space around was relatively safe and intact. Sure there were holes there and there, and some fires, and buildings with missing chunks, and sometimes cracks in the ground that lead to who knows where, but, whatever.

"We need food. We have an apple, a banana, and two buckets of water,"announced Kris during breakfast. It was a cereal bar and some water.

"I'll go and get supplies,"I volunteered.

"We should all go. We won't get lost, since I know this place, and so does Kara, and we don't want to be overpowered by those thugs,"Kris answered.

"Fine. Is there a grocery store around here?"I asked.

"There used to be one, but it's obliterated now. Just so happens a critical building was the epicenter of the earthquake. We can try scavenging, but any leftovers will be gone from looters,"he said.

"However there is another five miles from here..."said Kara.

"That's too dangerous,"Kris said, serious.

"Why?"I asked curious.

"The thugs have a base in the town hall, which is only literally a couple of blocks from the store. The thugs have looted it, but there were still quite some stuff in there. I think they have sentries guarding the remaining stash,"said Kris.

"And there are no other food storages?"I asked.

"Nope. But if we raided it that would be the cut for us,"said Kara.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot and a yell.

"Get him!"said a person. I looked out the window and saw a warthog (or whatever you call it from Halo) chasing after a man. It was like a jeep with no hood, and the back part was a small machine gun attached to it. Just look it up.

"Thugs. Probably the same ones,"said Kris. He got out his rifle. They had cornered the man. He had an iron sword, but they had military grade weapons and armor. The man mounting the machine gun came down and pressed a pistol to the mans chest.

"You don't ever mess with us. Just so happens you did,"said the thug. The bullet rang rang out loud an clear and the thug dropped to the ground. I followed Kris's example and shot another bullet from my rifle and the other man fell over. The last man looked around in fear, but died with a sniper bullet in him.

We went outside. I didn't trust this man, and I held him to gunpoint.

"Please don't hurt me. Please. I'm a survivor. Please,"he begged. His face was covered in grime. He was probably around 15, or younger.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you *I receive kick and put my weapon down*,"said Kris.

"Please. I'm innocent..."he said.

"Where do you come from?"I asked.

"Kingston near the bay. I got supplies from a hotel there."

"Okay. Do you mean food by any chance?"he asked.

His eyes widened, and he smiled. "Enough to for days. Hotels are well equipped,"he said.

We went upstairs and he showed us tons of apples, three buckets of water, and beef and pork. This was a ton. And he was certainly lucky. Not so lucky to run into the thugs. "I ran into those guys *gestures at the street from the window* while I was searching and exploring this place,"said the man.

"What's your name?"I asked.

"Will. Will Carter,"he said.

"I'm Devon. This is Kris, and this is Kara,"I said giving him some introductions. We shook hands.

"They aren't going to take this well. Not at all,"said Kris. "Killing four patrols and stealing a warthog. That reminds me. What should we do with it?"

"I dunno...store it somewhere?"I said guessing randomly.

"Uh guys, if I didn't mention it, we should go,"said Will. "The people in the warthog sent somebody off to alert other thugs. I saw their compound, and they had fifteen sentries outside. I'm guessing they have more inside. They could mobile a whole force of thugs. We should gather our stuff,"He said.

"But...fine,"said Kara. This was their home, that they had fought to protect, but they knew we outgunned and outnumbered.

"I'm not letting them have the generator,"said Kris. He pulls out a C4. I gape.

"Where the **** did you get that?"I asked.

"Resources my friend. An ambushed soldier had it,"he said. With that he went up and set it. We rushed down with supplies. The warthog just sat there. Kris came down, and they jumped in. I manned the machine gun in back, and Kris held on in a small storage compartment, since there were only two seats. Kara drove, and she did it well. We started driving.

Then we heard the gunshots. There were yells. I turned the machine gun around. I was exposed, but to heck with it. I fired several rounds and a warthog following us exploded. I fired and kill three thugs till we turned the corner. We turned more and more corners until we could only faintly hear the rumbling of the trucks...and then the APC appeared. The gun on it pointed at me, and a pain somewhere in the upper part of body suddenly exploded and I fell down in agony. It hurt...


	3. A boring chapter

**No more author notes for now on! New OC. Have fun.**

I woke up on a soft bed. I opened my eyes and they met with startling piercing blue eyes. A girl looking over me, only about nineteen, if not twenty was watching over me. She had long brown hair with black streaks. She raised her eyebrow. I tried to lift myself up, but I couldn't. The bullet wound...Oh god that really really hurt.

"So you're up,"she said.

"I'm Beatrix."

"Where...where am I,"I asked weakly.

"...Well, lets say that we saved you from a life death incident. Several bullets went into you. You're lucky that you survived,"she said. "Do you feel okay?"she asked.

"Yeah...but where am I?"I asked once again.

"...You certainly are persistent. You're at a hospital. We are all survivors. We inhabit this place. It's pretty much our home,"she said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Devon,"I said.

She smiled. "I knew somebody named Devon. He was my cousin, only ten years old..."she said, drifting off.

"He's probably gone. As with the rest of my family,"Beatrix said.

"I'm sorry. I've never really had a family, since I was orphaned. But I can sympathize, if not relate. My aunt and uncle took care of me,"I said.

She nodded. "So much has happened since the earthquakes and accidents...It's almost like they weren't,"she said. "Drink this. I'm suppose to give this to you every hour,"she said. She took a pink bottle, a potion and I gulped it down. It tasted nice, like the warm hot chocolate my aunt sometimes made for me.

"Tastes good, right?"she asked.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"I inquired.

"A week,"she said. A week. A WEEK!

"That long!" I said alarmed.

"Yeah. You should get some rest. Maybe too much talking,"she said.

I nodded. I was already tired. "Will...will you be here when I awake?"I asked. I immediately felt silly, but she just smiled.

"Maybe. But I might need to do some stuff,"she said.

"Okay..."I said and she gave me another potion, this was bitter, and I fell asleep in less than five minutes.

Beatrix's P.O.V

She liked him. She genuinely liked him. She never really had friends, much less and friend that was a boy, or more like a man...He was nicer than most. As he fell asleep, she put a hand on his chest and she felt it rise and fall. She smiled. She stayed there for a few hours, and then she fell asleep herself on the chair.

**Sorry for bad ending. OC's accepted, blablabla.**


	4. parts of POV

**Never mind. I will be doing author notes. Also, I will start doing story recommendations.**

**This chapter:**

**Gone, Exb756**

**Also, I will be adding more and more action as we go on. This will hopefully be epic, but we'll have to wait and see. To get this clear, there will be no mobs. Well maybe a few. Nothing else. This will mostly be a fight, like a civil war. Humans v.s. humans. I will try and keep the gore down as much as possible. Have fun, and no flaming. Also, new OC.**

**Thank you for the small eighteen views, and I hope that will accumulate. Sorry for boring chapter. I'm switching P.O.V.s so hope you get a wiff of battle, from the new OC.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

I woke up again, just as tired. Beatrix was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I was really hungry. As if on cue, a doctor opened the door.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"Ya. I'm pretty much fine,"I said.

He came in, with a small ipad looking thing. "Does it hurt to breathe? Anything? Where do you feel the pain."

"Uh...You probably know this but right near my stomach, or something. It certainly wasn't fatal,"I answered.

He nodded and went outside. As he was leaving, he called out "You're friends are okay. We managed to fight off the APC, and actually capture it. They'll be coming soon." I sighed with relief. I needed some time out of the hospital. If I couldn't do that, then at least I could see my friends. They came in probably thirty minutes afterwards.

"Dude, are you okay?"asked Kris. Kara gave me a worried look, but said nothing.

"Several bullets to the chest...how did you survive?"asked Will, concerned but curious.

"Hold up, hold. Number one, How I survived is a mystery, probably just really lucky, and number two, I feel okay. Just feel cramped."

Kara nodded her head in sympathy. "My brother was injured, and he told me after a month in the hospital bed, that he wanted to jump out the window, rather than stay there. He was on the twentieth story,"said Kara. We all sort of laughed/chuckled.

"So listen, do you know where this place is?"I asked.

"Well...it's somewhere near Kingston,but not Kingston. Kingston was the epicenter of another earthquake. It looks like tons of TNT blew under it. I can see it from here *points and window*"said Will.

"These guys have a whole community, if you didn't know,"Kara said, budging in to the point at hand, though I was fine with it.

"Really?"I asked.

"Ya, supposedly they gathered people and people, and then made this hospital their base. They have quite a army, about twenty people here have pretty good weapons, and knowledge of them. They found two soldiers in a crashed helicopter. Three police officers in a smashed police building, and they went with them. Everybody else mostly know how to fire a gun. There was a gun storage in the police station, and they got a loot from it,"said Kris. It took awhile for it to take effect.

"Wow..."I said at loss for words.

"They have trouble with bandits, you know,"said Kris.

"That's why they have a fighting force. Thugs that attacked us, and bandits, have been bullying them. They only have three armed trucks, two warthogs and an APC. Don't ask me where they got that,"said Will.

"There militia is awesome, in my opinion,"said Kris. I had to nod. But how serious were the thugs an burglars? This must be pretty bad, if they have to mobilize a whole force of people, and train them with guns. Wow. I knew how to fire a gun, and so did Kris. Kara could reload and shoot a pistol, though with some difficulty. Will didn't know anything.

The doctor came in again, and my company left. I sighed. "Tired already?"he asked. "

"Yeah..."I said.

"We'll need to do a short operation, to see how well you're doing, so say goodnight."

With that he gave me the foul potion and I fell asleep again.

Jordan's P.O.V

He swung his sword, and killed another man. He huffed. How many would he have to kill? Jason blew a hole in another soldier. They obliterated the patrol of thugs that had attacked them. "Are you okay?"asked Jason.

"Yeah...which means we need to-*bullet misses Jason by an inch*"

"Contact, east,"said one of the police officers. He was well trained, and as the warthog rounded the corner, with some thugs on foot, we all dove behind objects. I grimaced at not having a gun. I never used them though, after the gunman killed...never mind. Back to the subject. I pulled out my crossbow for the best and awkwardly aimed. I shot an arrow and it bounced harmlessly off the Warthog. I reloaded and hit a thug. He gave a cry of pain and toppled over. A shot hit the thug mounting the turret, but a soldier jumped on and gave a round of pain for anyone who wanted it. Unfortunately for one of our patrol, he did. He flew back, and was dead as he hit the ground.

I aimed to crossbow again and blinked. I steadied my aim and shot an arrow at the driver. He slumped backwards and he hit the brake, and the other guy in the seat who was taking a crack at Jason fell forwards and hit the glass. We all shot at the turretman, and we all had the same thought. The man toppled over with three bullets and an arrow stuck in him. We arose and jumped on the vehicle. How did the thugs have so many of these? It was a ridiculous amount. But one by one, we were stealing them. We drove back to the hospital, and held a small funeral, and our soldier was buried, in the garden at the front of the hospital. I promised myself once again, that I would kill every single one of those thugs, and I would do it with no mercy.


	5. story of will

**Hi everybody. Sorry for boring chapters. Even with my writer's schedule *refer to profile* I have been thoroughly swamped with all the homework. I would really like school if there was no hw and waking up early in the morning. But yeah.**

**Author recommendation!**

**Today:**

**Ears to hear us,Mellifluouness**

**And that will be all...but no! Yet another OC. Have fun for the millionth time. I wonder why I make author notes so long...maybe to make sure my chapters long? I think I consider that sort of cheap. But I have a good idea for this chapter! I will now be telling a lot of backstories, like Wills, maybe Beatrix's, I might do Jordan's, or Devon for the matter...Anyway this will be their backstories, which might take awhile, like maybe two chapters. Like I said, I may be just trying to delay...**

Will's story

I woke up to a rumbling noise, for the million time. It seemed like every week had an earthquake. The first time this happened, we were evacuated, though it was small. This kept on happening, until we learned how to deal with it. So for two months, earthquakes over and over. But this was one was different. I hastily got out of bed. My house was now shaking uncontrollably. Then suddenly the ground burst from the pressure, and stone and debris, and shrapnel flew everywhere...

I woke up again, and I felt a pain in my arm. I look and saw a small gash on my. That's when I surveyed the land. My eyes widened. The sky was all grey...nothing living. Buildings gone...everything just all rubble.

"Hello?"I said. There was no answer. I called again. "Hello?" I said desperately. I looked around and waited for an answer. Then I fell onto the ground and grieved. How I was mostly untouched, I didn't know. But I felt like dying, going suicide right then. I could feel the pain, in me. Everything was gone. But then I heard a call. DIstant, so distant, but ever so slightly, calling to me. I heard it. I couldn't determine what direction. It was...echoing.

_Help me...Help...Help me...Help..._

The rhythm of the call made me dizzy. Over and over again...I shook my head, It was probably a hallucination. I looked around, and found a shard of wooden plank. It had an engraving on it. The one I made on the wall of my house. I sobbed again. For hours I just lay there, looking at the grey sky. But then I saw the sun, peaking out of the clouds. And once again the voice, but different.

_Hello? Hello? Are you there? You are. Thank you._

It was like a voice of the angels. As the sun shone on me, I gathered myself and dug through the stone. Scooping piles, and piles. I finally found my house. It was all buried in rubble. I navigated, and found my fathers room. It was half covered. I went to the opposite side, and smashed open the drawer. I was basically in a cave. I opened it and there it was, my dads iron sword, iron axe, iron shovel, and iron pic.

I took it. I went up and up picked a random direction. I started walking that way. That's when I found a small city sort of. It was intact! A big hotel lay there, with tons of holes in it, but it stood. I opened the door and searched around. I was so hungry...I searched around. The kitchen! I ran around in a frenzy. There! There was a small map on the wall, directing people who stayed there. Kitchen and dining room, left, go forwards, and then take the elevator up a floor. I did that. I pressed the elevator button. It didn't go. I sighed. I started to mine some of the hotel and built myself up to the second floor. This was pretty intact except for the hole near the dining room. The fires weren't burning thank goodness. There was a chest. Holy ****! Two stacks of pork, beef, apples, juice, pies, cakes, cookies, milk! Oh god.

He stayed there for two days. A week. A month. Then he knew he had to move. He took some pork and beef, and some apples. He took some cookies for the pleasure. Then he walked out of the building. He went really far in. He saw a big building. Like really big. There were people guarding it everywhere. At least a dozen. Then he heard talking. He stopped, and hid. Seven men came out. They had guns. Were they police? He stepped out. They were riding a vehicle. One of the guys stopped in mid sentence.

"Hello?"I asked. They sneered and one raised his gun. He fired and I ducked in terror. I started running and they chased.

"He might've heard what we were saying!"said one.

"Plus, he's heading towards the apartment building. Perfect,"the other said.

I looked around and saw a guy rushing back to the base. Uh oh, maybe that's reinforcements. I ran and ran. The vehicle caught up to me. I was cornered and pressed against the wall.

"You don't mess with us, never. Just so happens you did,"he said and pressed a gun to his chest. He closed his eyes tight. He heard a gunshot, but he could still feel himself. Was he in heaven or something? The Aether? He hadn't sinned too much...He opened his eyes. He wasn't in the Aether. He was still there. All of the guys were dead, and three people came out of the building. One held a sniper rifle, one held a pistol, and the last held a gun he didn't know.

"Please don't hurt me. Please, I'm a survivor. Please,"I begged pathetically.

"..Okay, we won't,"said one of them. He lowered his gun and kicked the other guy. He lowered his too.

"Does it just so happen that you have food?"he asked. I grinned.


	6. watching the stars

**Hello! Once again Sparky jr. here. Sorry if you don't like the last chapter. *drumroll* we'll be doing Author/story recommendation! OC'S NEEDED!**

**Sorry, little spasm there.**

**Today *drumroll* is:**

**Ender's game, Sword of flames**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay anyway, nanowrimo will be coming in another *sigh* eight months. For all of you who don't know what that is, it is an awesome website in november where if you're a grownup you have to write 50,000 words in november only. If you're a kid, well then you can choose. I'm shooting for thirty thousand this year. Have fun!**

**Wait, no. OC'S NEEDED!**

**Okay yeah. Now really onto the story.**

_ Time zoom a week ahead..._

I woke for the last frkn time in the hospital bed. Beatrix wasn't here this morning. Usually she was... Then the doctor came in."Morning,"said the doctor. His name I learned was Derek.

"Hi,"I replied.

"You'll be out by today. You've taken the utmost caution, so basically you won't need any more treatments. But try and take care, okay? Just put some time to rest,"he said. I nodded.

"Can I please go out now?" I asked him. He sighed.

"We need to an analyzation on your ribs, and then you'll go."

He did it, and it was mostly quick. "Free to go,"he said. I nearly jumped with excitement. When I got out of bed however, it wasn't very pleasant. Two weeks in a bed...I was wobbly. "Hi!"said Beatrix, who passed bye. I waved.

"Are you finally well enough?"she asked.

"Yeah...about time."

She smiled that smile, and I kind of just blinked for a sec, staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"she asked. I shook my head.

"I suppose you need a tour around. Would you like it?"she asked.

"Um...sure,"I said. She showed me the kitchen, and we sat down to eat. It was pork and milk. Good enough. And some cookies. That was baws.

"Your friend you know deeply contributed to this. We got a whole restock on food,"she said.

"Yeah, Will's a smart guy,"I said.

"And you aren't?"she inquired. We laughed. I felt weird, being close to a girl. We had learned more about each other. She had come from a struggling family. She had a brother here. His name was Jason.

We sat for a while talking, and then she decided for us to move on. The whole day was consumed by touring. We visited the armory, the storage area, the training grounds, my god there had to be at least a hundred here.

"You see right there?"she pointed.

I looked. It was a lid.

****"That's the bunker. In case of emergency, like an earthquake or tsunami or storm, we'll rushed down there. It has water, food rations, everything. Easy as that, she says, and smiles.

We toured around, until it was sunset. It was pretty beautiful. We ate dinner. I was going to my assigned quarters when Beatrix grabbed my arm. "I want to show you somewhere. It's my favorite spot,"she said. I followed her. We went up a ladder with her in the lead. I realized we were going up to the roof. There was a small lump of metal, and we sat on it. Then I stared out into the sky. I realized why this was her favorite place. She took out her backpack, which I never realized she had, wells she brought it, and brought out a blanket. She enveloped it with me and her in it.

"It's beautiful,"I murmured.

"This is my favorite spot..."she said.

"You see those stars over there? That looks like the cooking pan my mom used when she made us pasta. And over there, is the diamond sword, the leader of the ancients, the tool...my dad always wanted one." She pointed out several other constellations. Then I started looking, and found one.

"That looks like the stick my uncle beat me with,"I said.

"What!" she said alarmed.

"Just kidding,"I said, with a silly grin on my face. She pointed out more constellations, and then she said "Now really try and find one,"she said. I looked around. I looked and looked, but nothing was familiar, and then I saw it. Two people, holding hands. I showed it to her.

"My mom and dad, from what I remember, always loved each other, and I would always be with them...holding hands,"I said.

"Interesting,"she said.

"My dad and mom fought sometimes, but sometimes they would make up."

"Like two lovers,"I murmured.

It was sudden, like a missile, a cloaking device, it was just so sudden. She kissed me on the lips. It was lightly, and quickly. I just kind of froze, and then gathered my courage and kissed her back. And finally, I was content with this strange new life.


	7. wolf fight

**Hi. So many new OC's! Geez, have to add Niceljake15, an nottelling. So, have fun! Also, Author,story recommendations. This week *drumroll***

**Katrinalinden!**

**Have fun reading her stories. Very good, quality is excellent. Also, this will mostly be nottelling's new OC. He spent a lot of time writing his description, so I will reward him with a chapter devoted to the new OC! Onto the story...Battle scenes yay!**

Wolf's P.O.V

I grimaced as more thugs entered the street. This was war. Where was our reinforcements?

"You!" I shouted at a guy in his twenties, firing a shotgun.

"Get the soldiers and retreat to main street!" I shouted. He nodded and shot another shell before he told some others. We were more skilled, but those thugs had power in numbers. He took his machine gun and fired a few rounds. It jammed. He threw it down to the ground and took out his revolvers. Much better. He fired into the ranks and grinned as several thugs yelped and fell to the ground. He looked and saw the idiot, hiding behind a barrel, not doing his job. He aimed his revolvers and killed a few more before running to the nearest soldiers, four of them hiding behind a car.

"We're pulling back,"I growled. They looked at me. All three of them were the civilian army. I gestured my gun and they ran. I looked around and saw man with the shotgun topple over dead. Served him right. Don't follow orders, and that's what you get. He evacuated another half a dozen soldiers. Everybody else was dead. We finally received reinforcements as we took cover at main street. I was firing off some bullets, hitting four in the process when five soldiers came, armed heavily, with one wielding a crossbow and a sword.

"Jordan! Use a gun!" said one guy. He squinted. This was Beatrix's brother. He sneered. He then turned around and a soldier took cover next to him.

"Block my view and you're as good as dead,"I said. I fired more rounds. An APC and two warthogs rolled in. There was already a pelican. I took a crack and the pelican blew up. I fired at one of the warthogs tires and it skittered into a building with it's crew yelping. My actions didn't go unnoticed though. Several thugs pointed at me and fired. I ducked behind and smiled as I shot rounds into each and of their bodies.

The thugs were pulling back. Two more soldiers appeared, both armed with AK-47's, and fired into the remaining. We had lost about four, but they had lost at least two dozen+vehicles.

We returned. I trudged up the corridor. I opened my door, and put all my guns in the cabinet, and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke. I got out of bed, slung a machine gun around me, and readied for the dawn patrol. He raced out and saw the other soldiers were still eating breakfast.

"Hurry it!" I growled. They all sat rigid suddenly, and ate their breakfasts as fast as they could. One stare could scare anyone. That was the good side of being, well what they whispered behind his back. He loved being feared. He looked around. He whistled a crude tone and Silver came out. The sleek silver fur of the wolf raced to his side.

He petted it. Then he saw something, that made him want to go on a murder rage. The door opened, that led to the cafeteria, and out came Beatrix. He tensed, and he wanted to barf. Right next to her, holding hands, was a caucasion boy, with brown eyes. He was about the age of me, if not a bit younger.

He remembered what the physiatrist said. Be calm and controlled. **** the physiatrist. He wanted to go up and punch him flat. But he restrained. The soldiers got up and they all headed out, with Silver accompanying them. He was thinking about this new boy, then maybe he this patrol couldn't avoided trouble...but of course, luck was against him. He lead the patrol thinking about this boy. It infuriated him. Beatrix. In love with this mangly disgusting boy. He couldn't see how she liked him. He thought that she would've thought a mysterious man with a trenchcoat and a cool iron staff would've been to her liking...but what did he know besides hate and rage?

The gunshots rang out loud and clear. He was deep in thought but pulled himself out of it quickly, and looked for his didn't hear any cries of pain, so the enemy hadn't hit us yet. Two battles in a row... "Jack! Alert the others. We'll hold out,"I said. Jack ran back. There were now four of us, against the enemy. The thugs had certainly been doing a lot of attacks. He took the first foot soldiers down with his machine gun. He did so until there was none left, and they still hadn't scored a shot on us. That's when the T-90 came in. Equivalent to a whole lot of guns, armor, and pain. It fired and one of ours dropped dead. Everybody took cover. I took out a sticky and threw it. I hit the detonator and it exploded. And virtually did nothing. It fired again and a crate he was hiding behind seconds ago blew up. I fired my twin revolvers at the wheels, to no avail.

I took out my radio. "Jack, we'll need a grenade launcher. Have one?"I asked.

"Coming sir. An APC has a mounted 904 grenade launcher, five minutes,"he said.

"That'll be too long. Hurry! There's a T-90 and soldiers coming," I yelled and turned the radio off as thugs accumulated and fired my machine gun taking out three. I fired until I was dry. I used my reserve ammo. I killed four more with that. Then I took my revolver and killed two before they were close range. I took out my staff, with poisoned tips at the end.

This scene will not be shown to due extreme violence

He stood over the last one and killed it. The thugs were all dead, except the T-90 was now where I previously was. We were slowly evacuating street after street, until we hit a dead end. The cannon aimed, gleaming, and the explosion was heard from miles away. The tank had been completely obliterated, with three APC's and five warthogs.

"We take T-90s seriously,"said Carton, getting out of his APC.

"About time,"I said.

****

How'd you like it?


	8. the fighting never ends

**Hi guys. 15 reviews and 176 reviews in three days! It's ridiculous, outright ridiculous. Never before have my stories been so popular. Anyway, there are a lot of OC's, and I would like to say there are only five more slots left for OC's. So act quickly! Like really quickly! And also, questions are now accepted. Please question, by review or PM, and I will put that question on and also answer it, like others. Now, for the author of the day, is**

**Cause it's never been done before, Carpetburn.**

**It's hilarious and very good. Ya. So bob will not be added, sorry not telling (guest). I will construct my own n00bs. And I have done some tweaks to robotica Mojang, which is now just Mojang. So, onto the story! (OC's cannot be guaranteed this chapter). Wait. Sorry wait. NO FLAMING! I was on the moderating reviews when I came upon explicit and unpleasant reviews. I deleted them. Sorry, but you'll just have to do that somewhere else. Now, really onto the story. THE PS4 IS COMING OUT! Also sorry if you thought the watching the stars (chapter) was a bit rushed with the romance. I just had to get that done. Also somebody is j-e-a-l-o-u-s of their relationship.**

**Wolf:...I can hear, and spell.**

**Sparky jr.:Oh...heehee, um, that was a joke.**

**Wolf:Very humorous...*pulls out a detonator and I realize I have a C4 on my back***

**Sparky jr.:let's just talk...right?**

**Wolf:Never in my badass lifetime.**

**Sparky jr.: *sigh...* I'll delete you from the story.**

**Wolf:Toodle doo.**

Devon's P.O.V

We walked out of the corridor, and I'd have to say it wasn't the best night's rest, though I liked it anyway. I didn't even realizing we were holding hands until HE walked out. He had a trench coat, and black jeans and military boots. He had some kind of desperado cowboy hat on. I managed to stop a snicker. That's when I saw his face. It was scarred in a lot of places, but what really showed was his eyes. One was red, and the other was orange. That was seriously creepy. And then, of course, he stares at me, and so does a wolf standing by his side. The glare made me want to run and scream.

Of course, I held my ground. I tightened my grip on Beatrix's hand and looked where I was looking. We made our way to the cafeteria rather quickly. We got our food and sat down. "Who was that?"I asked.

"Uh...his name is Wolf. He's the badass commander of the century, not to mention the meanest ever. During a patrol he was smiling when he shot the thugs out of the vehicles, and also when one of ours got shot..."she said.

"Oh...wow,"I said speechless.

"...Does he usually give that glare?" I asked. She took a moment to think.

"Not usually that hard..."she said.

"I wonder...I've suspected a long time, that...well he likes me. His names Wolf,"she said. I have a hard time swallowing my beef. I take some milk and swallow it down.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah...what else?"she said.

Then an alarm was sounded. My tray flew to the ground and I people were rushing everywhere.

"What's wrong?" I asked to a soldier.

"T-90 and a force of thugs coming. T-90s are like impenetrable tanks. We'll need a grenade launcher.

"Can you fight?"he said. I nodded. Beatrix and I went down to the basement and there was an arrangement of firearms and such. This was probably the loot they had gotten from the station. I grabbed a rifle. Beatrix took a shotgun, and we both grabbed a frag. I got a vest on and some extra ammunition. We headed out after three APCs, and five warthogs, one equipped with a mounted grenade launcher. We jumped on an APC and rolled out. When we got out, there were no thugs. There were two soldiers and Wolf. He had two revolvers in his holsters and a machine gun slung across his shoulder.

"We take T-90s seriously,"said Carton. Wolf nodded.

"We lost two..."Wolf said, showing no grief. Wow. This guy was either a pyschomaniac or really hardcore.

Then we heard a rumbling sound. "Another army of dang thugs!" called out a man. We rushed out and APCs and warthogs turned the corners. We looked around and we were on Jettison street. It was really really long. I don't know how long, but it was for our benefit. The APCs took their position, and so did the warthogs. The grenade launcher fired when an APC came in firing range and good bye APC. I wondered where they got these? Then a bradley rolled out from another street and opened fire. I ducked. I took a crack and then realized it was no use. And then two warthog reached firing range. They let out a spur of bullets. We all ducked again. I heard a cry of pain. "Contact!" said somebody. A soldier with greasy hair and a determined face, probably 25 hid where I was hiding. He had a shotgun and blew the warthog. The bradley was gone too, assumably eradicated. But there were more. APCs rolled in, and fired in on us. We took cover but two of us toppled over. Thugs came in and hid next to the APCs. I found a dead mans machine gun and half-heartedly killed two thugs. Wolf was twenty feet away from me and I could see the crazy grin and the crackling shots of his guns as he killed more and more before taking cover.

I aimed my gun and killed a thug. Then another. I was extremely cautious, aware of what being shot feels like. Then blood spurted from the man next to me. "Man down!" I called. I took a med pack and found the shot in his arm. He needed medical help. A warthog that was deserted lay there. I found another injured man and dumped them both in, too my unwillingness. I tried operating the warthog. Easy enough. I drove it and took the route. Hopefully I was right. I pulled up at the hospital. There were about thirty people out front anxious and two guards.

"Thugs have attacked us! Injured people!"I said. People assisted me and carried them to the infirmary. Three people came out of the armory. One had a machine gun, and his features were closely related to Beatrix's. Her brother? Another carried an axe, a sword, and a crossbow. The last had a shotgun. Two went in the truck and the one with the machine gun jumped into my truck.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Uh...we wiped out the T-90 and co. but more of the enemy came,"I said.

"Hi. I'm Jason,"he said.

"Devon. Are you related to Beatrix?" I asked.

He nodded. "Her brother,"Jason said. We arrived at the battlefield. He jumped out, and I didn't want to operate the turret. I landed on the ground and I saw two thugs sneaking past by another road. I shot them both down. I saw a face of unrecognition before they died. I shot another bullet killing a thug. I then ducked behind some sandbags the APC's were carrying. I took a crack at the APC's gunner and killed him. I threw a grenade in and goodbye APC. Another gunner turned to me and fired at my direction. Bullets zinged right past me over my head and I tensed. Then there was a cry and a flare and the thugs retreated. Again. It seemed...weird. We were even, if not they were winning. But then I heard gunshots west. We hurried back to base. There were three to four people left. The armory was depleted.

"They *takes a breath* they left with guns. They wouldn't sit around waiting for you to get killed,"said a man. Our eyes widened.

"Everybody in the trucks!" Carton shouted, our commander. I jumped in the turret booth for the warthog, and this time I didn't care. Those thugs were dead.


	9. new arrivals

**Hello! I'm back! No questions yet...oh well. Anyway, hello and stuff like that. How does people like mellifluouness and Exb756 elongate their author notes so much? Anyway, this will get more intense and warish like. Yeah. And, Thank you for a stunning 17 reviews in three day. Crazy. Never before has that happened. And 206 views! This is so ridiculous. Yeah. So, I will add Kitty in. Now, for author recommendations:**

**Tales of minez, Axlemc131**

**Yeah. Good story. Now, please review my other stories. Now, forwards unto dawn! (that show is lame). It's really hard to write a story without cusses. I'll hopefully manage though...**

The whole time (5 minutes) we rode in the truck I was tense. I could see myself getting up and seeing blood. The door opened and I dashed out. My eyes widened. There was blood everywhere. Bodies. I checked one, expecting different results. Bandit. Next, the same. We all looked around. These were all enemy bodies. There were only four civilian bodies. That's when we found the other bodies. They were completely frozen, and some had arrows in them. There were three dozen dead thugs. All with arrows. No bullets. I was confused, as was the rest of the group.

"What do you think of this mess?"Beatrix asked me.

"I have no frkn idea,"I said. I received a slap.

"No cusses,"she said. Frkn wasn't a cuss but I didn't say anything. I surveyed the land. Nothing. This was crazy...

"Spread out!" Carton said. We all split into two to three person groups. I went with Beatrix and Kris.

"Anything?"Kris asked.

"Nope.."I said.

That's when I found our people. And I thought it would be a bad sight. Them dead. Them killed. But no. Every single one of them were in one building with firearms.

"What the h*ll?"I said.

Suddenly one stepped out. This person wore a hood. She looked up (implying the asassins creed look) and the hood fell off. There revealed a girl, maybe in her teens. She was hardened though, you could tell. More of them came out. They were all wearing blue cloaks and hoods, and bows slung across their backs. "Who..who are you?"I asked.

"The girl looked up at me. She stared directly at me with two icy blue eyes, and I felt like they were daggers. I was really uncomfortable. I repeated my question. "Rangers. Generally rangers of the north,"she said.

"Okay..."I said.

"They saved us. We were outgunned, outskilled, and outnumbered. Be thankful,"a civilian said. Then more men came rushing in. Our soldiers came in, curious. Carton emerged from the group.

"May I ask who are you, and why you have them here?"he said.

"..We are the rangers that come from the north. You're people were having trouble, and we have had some trouble with thugs and could relate,"she said again.

"So...you caused the slaughter?"Carton asked.

"You're certainly thankful after we save your people and how you personally have been in charge of a massacre that is huge compared to this,"she said. Carton froze and tensed.

"This isn't about that. So what happened?"he asked.

"Your people were not doing so well. They were outmatched against the thugs. We were traveling through this city, lucky for you. We had a fight, and lost three, but we killed the thugs and sent the rest running,"she said.

"Thank you,"obliged Carton.

"May we have our people back?"he asked.

"Yes. My name is Artemis, or some people call me kitty. I prefer the latter,"she said.

"We have one favor to ask you. As rangers, we constantly move. But we haven't had a roof over our heads for days. There are twenty of us,"she said. Carton narrowed his eyes, but then he received a tap on the shoulder. Somebody whispered something into his ears and he nodded.

"This choice isn't for me to decide. Our leader will. We will lead,"he said.

When we got back to the hospital everybody who stayed sighed with relief. The civilians came back, and received a mix of disapproval, but mostly people who were glad they were safe. The rangers were lead up to the top floor of the building.

"That was quite something..."Beatrix trailed off.

"I agree,"I said.

Beatrix shuffled nervously. "I was wondering...I was wondering if you'd like to sleep in my room tonight?"she asked. I was stunned. I had never slept with a girl before. I had a gut instinct to say no, but his heart twisted to say yes. After a bowels battle, the heart won.

"Sure,"I said. We went to her quarters. We didn't eat, but I didn't care. We plopped down on the bed after undressing, and slowly went to sleep with nothing but a blanket and each other's comfort...


	10. decisions

**Hi! Been a long time, but I've finished gone by Exb756. 47 chapters! Best story in the known universe. Mellifluouness's ears to hear us is next. And ya. Questions are going on, so please ask! Also 21 reviews in three days, and 261 views! That is awesome. Thank you readers out there! Anyway,Yet another OC. Overwhelming. Actually two, contributed by mage of psychics, and sidstriker2000. The recommendation today is Cyanskies. Just Cyanskies. I am planning for this to have around, I dunno 21 chapters. Also, I will be elongating each chapter. I dunno, a thousand five hundred words. Have fun yet again. Wait sorry, questions.**

**For Wolf: Do you know who created you?**

**Wolf:You're an ***.**

**For Devon: Are you scared of Wolf? I bet you are. I know you are. I will keep on posting this until you concede.**

**Devon:Uh... heehee, I don't really know him so...um well...uh...gotta go...somewhere...like a date...I dunno!**

**Wolf:...**

**For Beatrix:I know you like a certain commander. I know you do.**

**Beatrix:What the h*ll? I have no idea what you're talking about. Devon? He's not really the commanding type...**

**Wolf:*ahem* perhaps it wasn't Devon.**

**Beatrix:Then who would it be?**

**Wolf: *ahem***

**For Silver: Would you like to tear Devon apart?**

**Silver:Ruff, wuff, wuff wuff, ruff, *barks loudly* *whimpers* *rolls on ground, Translation: Yes, I would. I don't like his smell. He smells like chloroform.**

**Me:Uh...are you sure?**

**Devon:Hey!**

**Silver:Wait know sorry, I meant chlorine.**

**Me:Uh...don't you mean cologne? The stuff they used to impress girls?**

**Silver:That's it! Plus if he gave me a bone...forget about chlorine smelling person.**

**Me:*sigh***

**Beatrix:Cologne? Where did you get that? And why...not for a certain girl right?**

**Devon:Oh...**

**(Kris jumps into the room and startles everybody with a blazer)**

**Kris:Do you know where my cologne is? I have a date with Kara...**

**(accused looks at Devon)**

**Devon:Uh...Gotta go!**

**Beatrix:I sort of like cologne...**

**Wolf:I have old style 80's perfume? Macho man yeah...**

**Beatrix:*Sighs and follows Devon.***

**Wolf:Dangit!**

**Me:Ruined a date...if you had one.**

**Wolf: *Pulls out detonator***

**Me:How many times are you going to do that!**

**Wolf:Until you stop...**

**Now, forwards unto dawn!**

I woke up, and forgot I was sleeping with Beatrix and stumbled out of bed confused. Beatrix got up blurry eyed. "Good morning. Certainly seems like someone's a bit psyched up..."she trailed off.

"Uh..oh it's nothing,"I said.

We went to breakfast together, and sat at Kris and Kara's table.

"Geez, all of this war and stuff,"said Kris.

"Bloodshed. Not the best, but the d**m thugs won't go away,"said Beatrix.

"Everybody!"somebody called. A man stepped out, probably fifty or so. Everybody instantly went quiet. Was this the leader?

"As we know, rangers have come, and saved our people. We are thankful, but they request a favor. To stay with us for the night, or couple of nights, and in return, help us conquer those...thugs,"said the leader.

"Who is that?"I said.

"Founder of the community. His name's Jek,"Beatrix said quietly.

"We are honored to stay. We will help you against those thugs. We have had problems, and we will gladly help you,"said Artemis, who submerged from a crowd of rangers.

"However, we need to attack fast. We are assembling a strike team,"said Jek.

"Wolf, Deckers, Riley, Stein, Reyn, greenwell, and Devon." I was shocked. Me? Why? Why would they choose me, a person who was only here for a two to three weeks!

"Sir, is that the wisest decision?"asked a man.

"Stein, I know what to do. Devon will go,"Jek said to Stein, with a commanding voice.

"There will be five rangers also. Anybody who's name was called, come to my office."

"Devon! You're going!"Beatrix said.

"Yeah, apparently,"I said.

"Stay safe. They're nasty,"she said and kissed me. I felt a jolt within me and I nodded at her.

"I'll come back,"I said, and raced after some soldiers.

**Sorry for lousy ending. Supposed to have a chapter day, so, understandable right? **


	11. the attack

** Hi. So, the last chapter, was sort of a prank. Sorry. Also, I wanted to see whether you guys were actually hooked on this story, or where you would say it was good and not come back to it. All the reviews, even from not telling, who's a guest reviewer, watches my story in and out. Thank you everybody! But for a while I actually did feel like discontinuing. But, here it is! Now, for the author of the day:**

**Seasons may change, Geminisonic.**

** Now, questions. I highly recommend you guys question. The more the better.**

**For Devon:You ARE AFRAID OF WOLF.**

**Devon:Huh? What? I didn't hear you...**

**Me:What the **** just frkn answer!**

**Devon:Maybe in the story I will say I think he's intimidating.**

**Me:You will. I can make you say that.**

**Devon:What! So...I'm a puppet. Great.**

**Me:Exactly.**

**For Beatrix: Wolf really does like you. Just saying.**

**Beatrix:Okay...but it's no love triangle. I'm not admitting I like him. Personally, I don't really like his style that much...Devon's more to my liking.**

**Me:Phew...I almost thought I saw wolf for a second.**

**Beatrix:Yeah...haha...um gotta go!**

***disappears in a cloud of smoke***

**Me:What? Since when did I give her that power?**

**Wolf:Beatrix is evil.**

***I turn around. I suddenly feel a something like a C-4 on my back***

**Me:WTF Wolf!**

**Wolf:On goes the road, or in this case the bomb.**

**Me:That was the stupidest not very funny quote I've ever heard.**

**Wolf:Goodbye.**

**Me:Goodbye. Have a nice day.**

***explosion rocks the building they were in***

**For wolf:What do you see in beatrix?**

**Wolf:Considering what just happened (refer to commentary above) I'm not sure anymore.**

**Me:Wolf, they just read up above.**

**Wolf:Oh...never mind.**

**Beatrix:Phew...maybe he'll go after Artemis or something.**

**Wolf:Good idea!**

**Artemis:WTF I'm out of here!**

**Wolf:Oh well...**

**For Bob:I'm sorry Bob. You don't exist.**

**Bob:Wha...Wait! What! Why can't I be a heroic person like Devon?**

**Devon:I'm the main character you idiot.**

**Beatrix/Wolf/Artemis/Me/Everybody else in the story: Heroic? Okay...*snort giggle snort laugh***

**Devon:Shut up.**

**Beatrix:Cute, but not heroic. Maybe later. When at the end at the final battle...**

**Me:What! You stalker. You've been looking at my notes haven't you!**

**Beatrix:*laughs innocently* What? I would do no such thing!**

**For silver:Doggy want a bone:Yes you do? Oh yes you do! Oh yes you do!**

**Silver:*BARK BARK WUFF WUFF..WHIMPER WHIMPER!:translation: Never! I am loyal to wolf always! And I'm not a dog! I'm a fierce ferocious evil awesome *I bring bone out* dog...**

**Me:Hwahahahahah!**

**Silver:*Bark bark*:translation:You laugh weirdly.**

**Also, a shocking 31 reviews in 6 days! This is truly amazing. Not to mention 420 views. And now, really onto the story!**

I raced up the stairs and the doors were opened and inside was a briefing room/office.

"Hello. As you all know the stakes at hand, I will head straight forwards,"said a man with glasses and a surprisingly nice green suit. I snickered, and then realized I didn't know the stakes at hand. I raised my hand.

"What?"asked the glasses man.

"Um...what are the stakes at hand?"I asked. Snickers came from all over the room. The glasses man deliberately took his radio out and said into it "So why did we choose him again?"And then told me that if we attacked and failed to take them out, they would do a huge attack 2x the amount of the last one and kill us all.

"There are seven of you. Wolf, is will be, well a lone wolf. Riley stein and Devon, you're the bomb squad. Well, you're not disabling bombs, actually setting them up. You'll be the force that takes out the generator, which should cause a suitable explosion, as well setting up bombs wherever you can. Deckers, Reyn, and greenwell hold them off and distract them. The rangers will be assisting you. You in the vehicles, and the rangers will be outside."

"Got that?"he asks.

"Yes, but we do get the map right?"asks greenwell, probably a little younger than I myself.

"Well, we know some of the compound, but you will be on your own for the most part. You may not all survive. Now let's go,"said the glasses man. I took my rather small rifle, which I nicknamed Dayz, and we went on ground while the others rode on tanks. We brought along the mounted grenade launcher. We rolled in as fast as we can. There were at least five bandits on a regular patrol. Dead within seconds.

I shifted my rifle to a more comfortable running shooting position and the grenade launcher shot. A huge explosion shattered the panting and the fast breathing, and the small crunch of the tires and feet.

The bandits and thugs had not even thought of what we were doing. We charged right in. There were a couple of bradleys out front, but they were anhiliated by our forces. Several dozen thugs emerged. How many of these were there?

Arrows suddenly flew and most of them were instantly on the ground bleeding. Thugs, set up machine guns and such, killing a ranger. I saw it is his eyes, the pain. Da**. I swiveled my gun, and noticed a man in the window with a sniper rifle. Dead. I didn't take pleasure in killing, but this is what we have to do. I follow Riley and stein. They had C-4s, which were very dangerous. If somebody shot we would be dead. We made it into the compound, and then faced a problem with machine guns. I was the only one without C-4s and killed him with a lucky shot when he thought he was safe hiding behind something reloading. The top of his head was sticking out. It wasn't very pleasant.

Two ranger's accompanied us. That was a relief as arrow tore through the enemy before we even shot, which is pretty amazing considering they have to pull an arrow back, find the target and fire, as we have to just pull the trigger.

Every few, I don't know, maybe 200 feet they put a C-4 down which connected to one little detonator the Greenwell had. Then a ranger dropped dead, and we turned around to find two thugs. I killed one, but the other shot Stein and he dropped to the ground, twitching. The man died soon afterwards. The thug was cut down immediately also. We continued on, without any casualties. We made it good, until we reached the generator.

It was a fairly big room, with of course guards. We shot two, but the third shot greenwell. We had used all the C-4s now. We cut down the rest of the guards. I grabbed the detonator out of greenwell's Jacket and all of the signals of C-4's were connected. I ran back and grabbed a C-4 and placed it at the generator. The ranger gasped and dropped down.

I slowly turned around. "Now now, what crime do you have to commit here?"asked a man. He was all alone pointing a pistol to my head. He was smiling.

"Considering how many people you killed,"I say.

He scoffs. "Thats a good lot of people YOU killed, out there. They just became us. Of course not willingly, but you executed fairly good people,"he said smiling.

"You...you forced them?"I said.

"Good. Finally somebody in the right mind. Of course Jek thought that was the wrong course of action. Oh wait, that reminds me. We have a tattle tale,"he said. A spy?

"I love seeing the look on your face. Now hand over the detonator, and this will be perfect. My eyes swiveled around. Could I blow it up? Suicide?

"Heh. No. all humans are selfish,"he says. Was that true? I tensed. Maybe I could do this for my friends. Well for survival at least. You-"the leader dropped down dead and Wolf appeared with a shotgun.

"You f**k*ng owe me you little *****"he said.

"Go!"he yelled. I nodded hurriedly. I ran along the corridors and with him right besides me. We finally made it out and ran. Then, several thugs appeared and surrounded us.

"You piece of crap!"yells out Wolf.

"Go. Now,"he says. He turns around and shoots the nearest thug letting me an entrance. I run out, but then turn around. Dignity, pride, and unselfishness. Maybe the thug, was wrong. I shot a thug, and tackled another. The last thug dropped down.

Wolf stared at me. I shrugged and we regained our senses and ran and made it into our forces. The rest of us had retreated already. I took the detonator out. My thumb rested on the button. One little button. I closed my eyes and pushed. The explosion rocked the street I was standing on, but I recovered. I looked back, and there was a fiery explosion. I closed my eyes, took a breath, let it out, opened my eyes, and turned around. There was no use looking at it.


	12. scavenging

**Sorry sorry, I know, I haven't been updating, but I have been INCREDIBLY BUSY! I have fifteen other stories, all receiving update complaints, and plus I have sort of lost interest in this story. The only reason I'm writing this is for A. Not telling (reviewer) and B. this has a lot of reviews and I want more reviews!**

**Okay guys, I know you've been curious, but now I'm finally adding a minecraft theme. MOBS! Duh. Really the only minecraft thing was the very beginning.**

**I huffed and checked my bag. That was thirty two pieces of wood. I mined a bit more, and then transferred them into wooden planks.**

**Yup, that was the only time. So, mobs!**

I was tired. I wasn't congratulated. I was glad for that. I went straight to my room and slept. I was...maybe depressed? I mean we had won the battle, but at a cost. Four other archers had died, and two of us. The archers were getting ready to move on. They were a big help, but they couldn't stay forever. Plus we were running out of food badly. I was going to be sent on a scavenging trip.

"Okay, I want Jason, Jordan, Devon, and Kris to go on the first trip. Alex, Dena, Flynn, Ray, and Colin will go on the other. Bring weapons, in case the thugs and bandits are still loose,"Jek said. I go with my appointed group.

Jordan wields swords, and a bow and arrow. Guess he's not that interested in guns. I had changed my small rifle which got jammed and, well couldn't be unjammed for an unknown reason and I took up a shotgun. Jason looked somewhat like Beatrix. Same eyes and hair. All of us just wandered the streets for a while.

Then Jordan said "Do you think we have a chance there?"he asks and points to a pretty build worn building which looked stable enough. It was really big. Maybe a mall.

"What does it read?"I ask.

"I...Ikea?"he says.

"Maybe a name of a mall or something,"Kris says, speaking my thoughts, and we moved in. It's in a fairly good condition. It's all dark. We had brought our flashlights, thank god. I went up some stairs and found rows of beds. Some had price tags.

"Definitely a store,"says Jordan.

We wander around until I see a faded sign reading cafeteria.

"Guys, I think we just found the food source,"I say. I open the door. It's a fairly big room with some tipped over white tables. I suddenly got a bad feeling, but tried to wave it off. We had food! There was a box in the corner. I opened it up. We had backpacks, and there were compact little boxes holding bars inside. I took three boxes, and then everybody else took the rest. 7/8s of my backpack was still left, so we went to find more. There was incredibly disgusting bread, and some weird looking rotten chicken. There was a room labeled storage, and I decided that was our best choice. Jason and Jordan stayed to look around, but me and Kris went inside. We shined our flashlights, and I found that we were in a fairly big room.

Not fairly, it was a large room. I opened a box. Fresh stored apples. Baked scones. The next box had clif bars. Another had frozen chicken. We each took one, and then we decided we had enough. Then I had that bad feeling.

"Anything the matter?"Kris asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing,"I say.

Right on cue, we hear a scream. We rush back and I hear a moaning. A loud one, Five zombies...I guess. Rotten flesh hung on them. They had Jason on the ground, reaching for him. He was scrambling. Jordan was on the ground, injured. I shoot without hesitation and kill one zombie. Two turn to us. The others are closing of on fresh meat. We shoot both of them, but we're too late. The zombie swings it inhuman claws, and Jason screams again. We shoot them, but Jason puffing. The wounds deep. Jordan's better off, but he hurts.

I don't know if Jason is a goner or not, but for the sake of Beatrix, so I pick up Jason and Kris picks up Jordan. We carry our packs to the front of ikea, lay all four down and run as fast as we can. When we reach our hospital base, Jason has lost a lot of blood.

People make room, and we quickly get him into a room. Jordan is being treated as well, but our main concern is Jason. Then Beatrix comes. Will she blame me? Or does she not know?

"What happened?"she asked fearfully.

"...We were trapped. Zombies I think attacked Jordan. We ran and discovered Jason on the ground. We shot some of the zombies, but the remainder attacked Jason before we could do a thing. I'm sorry. I know he's your brother. I'm not sure if he'll make it,"I say.

She just stands there. Will she get mad at me? Or Kris? But no. Instead she crashes into my chest and sobs.

"He's always taken care of me. Every day since our parents.."she drifted off and cried harder. I put my arm around her, in an awkward position.

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Thank you,"she says. Then she lets go of me, and starts to drift to her room. But then she beckons me, and I'm forced to follow.

We lay down in bed, and she wraps her hands around me, and this time its not awkward. It's natural.


	13. MCIA

**Hello! Welcome back! My computer had technical difficulties with copy n' paste, but it's done now. Thank god. Well in reality, I'm writing this while I am writing this while I can't copy n' paste, but when it gets back up I'll post this. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. I've turned down a few OC's, but I just opened five more slots! Not telling, if you're out there, get a $%^%&^ account so I know who is actually who. I mean somebody can impersonate you...**

**That's the stupid trouble. Anyway, I've been writing a ton of chapters for this story, and I really want reviews! All authors, review on each chapter. Guests, review as much as you want!**

**Also, he has a spas 12 shotgun. Just telling.**

I woke up, and remembered what happened. Was he alive? I left Beatrix to sleep, who was gently snoring. I got up, got dressed, and went out. At least she got some sleep. I walked down the corridor, and got the room where Jason was held.

"Is he okay?"I ask a nurse, who had come out of the room.

"Well...he has a critical injury, but it's possible he could make it through...he's in a coma right now,"she said.

"Thank you."

I walk back the room. Beatrix is up. She looks up at me.

"Where were you?"she asks, but she knows.

"Checking. He's in a state, but he has a chance,"I say.

She smiles, not the joyous smile, but instead the worried smile. She hugged me again, before leaving the room for breakfast. I have a quick shower, and go down and join her at the cafeteria. Kris, Will, and Kara are there too.

"Long time no see mate,"I say weakly to Kris. He nods sadly.

"At least I talked to Jek, and he's sent a few people to retrieve the food,"he says. We're eating apples right now. That's all. I was starving, but knew better than to ask more.

"The archers left this morning. Left really early."Will said.

I nodded, but I wasn't paying attention that much. Jordan emerged, and he sat down on another bench keeping his head low. I knew he felt guilty. I felt bad for him. I'm pretty sure a lot of people blamed him for that. It wasn't his fault. Well, of course it wasn't. I mean, who thinks they would ever see some #$%#$% $ zombies in some old mall? Geez.

Jek was still sending out hunting/scavenging patrols, but now everybody was extra careful. We still didn't have very much food, considering we had about 80 people to manage. Three people also came here yesterday. They were seeking shelter and we let them under their wing, like they did to us. Luckily, they knew how to use weapons. Have you seen those "try out a gun now" signs? Well they "apparently" learned their skills from there. Ridiculous, but at least they could use 'em.

"We need another scavenging patrol. Any volunteers?"Jek joked. Nobody raised their hands.

He started picking random people. Course, I was picked last. AND I WAS PICKED. I groaned. Kris and Will patted me on the back. Beatrix looked at me worriedly.

"Geez, again?"I said.

"This is life." Will shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have to do any of these $#%^* patrols,"I say.

"Kay, kay,"Will said.

Before I leave, Beatrix murmurs good luck. I nod. I join the patrol, consisting of five people, all armed. I grab my gun, the spas 12 shotgun, and we start exploring. Jek said to go relatively far, since we don't have bandits to worry about, and that we have drained our resources in the area. Once going in a five mile radius of the base, we started actually looking around. We found a cafe, but nothing was good. A restaurant around the street was the same. We started looking through another building, labeled MCIA, minecraft ideal academics, whatever that was supposed to mean. The only real reason we went in there is because we had found a crate of food hidden behind a shelf. Why in the world would that happen? We started searching through the building.

Then I accidentally caught a whiff of it. It was disgusting...almost like rat poisoning. I told everyone and they ditched it, and started heading back up. Before we could, we heard a click of a gun, flicking of its safety. I turn around, and pointed to my head is a desert eagle, modified with a laser scope. How do I know? There's a laser point on my forehead. I actually feel it. It's hot.

The man pointing the pistol at me is a man with a tuxedo on, strangely, with a grim and determined face. He was brave, since the four others pointed their guns at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"he asks.

"Why the hell should we answer your questions," somebody from our group shot back.

"Cuz,"he said. Apparently cuz answers everything. In a few moments, it did. A..a robot came out.

Search up pacific rim. That's what the robot looks like.

The bulky robot had a golden visor, and was a buff looking robot. Half of it's arm was a pretty literal grenade launcher. The other arm had a belt attached to it, with an AK-47 attacked to the belt so it could slide into it's hand. And believe it or not, it had a mounted gun that looked like the warthog turret, except miniaturized, and shoulder mounted.

"Meet Robotican Mojang,"he said.

"Now drop your #$%^$ weapons or I'll pleasantly ask her to fire."

We all lowered to the ground and he collected our weapons.

"Have fun,"he says, and then suddenly robotican slams me and a few others into the wall or ground and I black out.


	14. torture

**Okay guys, listen up.**

**A. Agent epsilon and Wolf are equally badass. Okay? Argument resolved.**

**B. hmmmm...maybe not the bamboo stick epsilon. I mean think about it. You have a robot armed with a grenade launcher, an AK 47 and a shoulder turret. What else could you want?**

** Mojang was an OC that I got a long time ago, but never bothered to add.**

**D. Thank you little lizard lover, thank you not telling, thank you myself, and thank you for adding the most frequently used OC's!**

**E. Though probably everybody except me is unaware of it, Jordan is sidstriker2000's character.**

**F. Now that we've resolved some matters, I need to apologize.**

** ! I've been constantly hassled to updated, but authors like me have a #%4 life okay! 6th grade dances, a birthday only seven days away, planning for a gaming truck or a paintball tournament, and stuff like that! Plus my computer kind of messed up, and now I've been having some trouble copy n' pasting. I will except encouragement, but if you ask me to update I will rage and delete your OC from this story. So now asking to update!**

** that I'm done with that, I have to finish the Q and A's.**

** , and also, I will add Vera. Later. That will be interesting. Vera x Wolf? That's gonna be messy.**

**For Wolf:Who are you currently interested in?**

**Wolf: …..What?**

**For Beatrix: How do you feel how you two lovebirds slept I murdered your brother with a bloody pickaxe?**

**Beatrix:What? Devon just checked on him...**

**For Devon: I'm gonna tell you my real name. Herobrine!**

**Devon: Say what?**

**Me:For god sakes! Why is everybody just responding with a what?**

**For everybody: Dumbpeoplesaywhat**

**Everybody:What?**

**Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH TROLL**

**For Me: Stop changing your PEN name so much!**

**Me:I've only changed it five times...wait. Why am I talking to myself? *facepalm* this is what happens when you write too much. Forever alone.**

**For Artemis: I love you! JK!**

**Artemis:What? *snickers***

**Me: AGHHH! You said that purposely!**

**For Bob: Goodbye Bob. You were never meant to be in this story. *activates C-4***

**Bob:Better die than be a butler for Wolf...**

**Wolf:WHAT! Spark n' Jetz...**

**Me:It was not telling! I swear!**

**For Kris: Do you like Wolf..?**

**Kris:What! I'm not gay! Not telling, if you're out there, f-u. Why in the world did you write that?**

**Everybody watch Halo spartan ops one on youtube. It's an hour long, and the best halo movie I've seen yet.**

Devon's P.O.V

I woke up groggily. Ugh...Then I remembered everything. I looked around me. I was strapped onto a metal block. There was a bright light shining in front of me.

"Mojang, scan him,"I heard the voice. The guy who captured us. He appeared.

"I see you've awoken."

"B%st$rd!"I say.

"Watch your language!"he cheered maliciously.

"Now let's begin with some pleasantries. My name is Epsilon. Your's?"he asks.

"...Devon,"I say, trying to delay whatever he was going to do.

"Nice shotgun by the way. Military grade definitely. All armed. Where did you get 'em?"he asked

"..."

"That's how you want to play it. I guess this is an interrogation.." he trails off. Then he takes a knife and knicks my ear. I wince in pain and feel the blood.

"That was a knick. Next is a cut. Then a stab. How long would you like this to go, huh?"he says.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted more than anything to punch this B%st$rd in the face. Mojang's face popped up.

"Or we could let Mojang handle this..."he trails off again, giving a smile.

I tried to lunge, but the straps held me back in my futile attempt.

"You realize we're in a MCIA facility,"he says.

"Minecraft intelligence agency, or, as the sign says, minecraft ideal academics. I have all sorts of torture."

"Fine. We got them from a bandit-Smack!"I coughed up blood and my vision was blurred. He had hit me in the face with something.

"I've interrogated more than 500 people and operated for eleven years, so I suggest you shut up, or tell the truth. Don't underestimate."

I didn't know what to do. Again. This guy was an elite trained agent. And then, even if I took him out, there's an estimated 300 pound robot that will obey his every command with a wide range of weaponry.

I looked around. It was dim besides the light, but I could see weapons resting on the desks, and some nasty tools on a metallic tray. There was nothing I could use. He had disarmed me completely.

Please. Anything! I wanted to get out of here so bad.

A few seconds later, my prayer was answer. A huge earthquake shook the building. Epsilon fell over, and Mojang scanned the building and started beeping.

"I know, I know, the 7.6 type. Let's go,"he says and they charge out, leaving me, but suddenly a hook shoots out, turns into a claw, types in a code on a panel to the right of me, the straps suddenly loosen me, and it drags me with them. We go up stairs, me being dragged the whole way,with part of the ceiling crashing the ground. I see light ahead, but then suddenly a piece of debris smashed the claw and Mojang and Epsilon flee. The last thing I remember is a piece metal flying down, on top of me?


	15. the devil

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEBBBBBBBRRRRRRA AAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**That says celebration by the way. A. It's my birthday. Two, we've hit 100 reviews. C. 1,000 views!**

**For these three happy moments, I will make a 4000 word chapter. 4000 WORDS! 4000! 4000! WHO AM I KIDDING? NO ONE! THIS WILL BE AN EPIC FINALE TO THIS STORY! MEANING, SADLY, THE END OF WHEN THE WORLD FALLS DOWN. I am sad to announce it, but it is true. This is the second to last chapter. So...onto the second to last chapter! Wait, but if I hit 140 reviews before the end of this story, I'll make a sequel. Got that?**

I woke up groggily. Where the hell was I? I groaned and realized I was stuck. Stuck under a piece of metal. I panicked, but then realized it was a light sheet. I dragged the metal off me, and scanned myself first. I got a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing else thank god. I winced when I got up, and realized that I was bleeding on my foot. I took my shoes off. It wasn't very deep. I took the small shard out, and I grimaced in the pain. Then I surveyed my surroundings, and then tore off a piece of my shirt when I couldn't find anything else. I wrapped it around, to make sure it didn't bleed so I wouldn't lose anymore blood.

For all I know, everybody else could be dead. It seems the earthquake shook very violently, when you look at the surrounding places. The streets were strewn with metal and debris, with a small occasional fire. I stretched, and started walking. Then it hit me. I was only around 2 ½ miles away from the hospital. The earthquake could've easily stretched that far. I started limp/power walking, ignoring the pain. I couldn't be sure, but I think I was about a mile away. I past smoking building after smoking building, and then finally managed to get there. I recognized the street where we made our stand against the bandits. I was close.

Then I found the hospital. It was destroyed. Scattered. Everything was destroyed. I shook my head. No. This couldn't be happening, yet it was. I cut my hands, scrabbling over the debris. It was gone. They were gone. She was gone. I started taking deep breaths. This is a vision. A dream. This isn't real. But it still was. No matter how much I wished, I knew they wouldn't come back. And then, I cried. Of course, it's not very manly, but for all I know, I could be the only survivor within this state, country, or even world! I knew I could be over exaggerating, and then there probably was some human being out there, I lost people who were close to me. Will, Kara, Kris...Beatrix.

At the thought, I nearly collapsed. I felt like honestly, there was nothing to live for. I found an appropriate shard of metal, deep in the pile. They said that suicide was an act of the demon. They said all of that. But this was was from hell. Would I go to hell?

I picked the shard up. This would be it. I looked down. I didn't deserve to look up. I wasn't religious, but I felt like I could see gods disapproving look. Now I would have to face, the devil.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hee hee!**


	16. venturing in

**Hello! As you all know...IT'S TIME! THE LAST LAST LAST LAST LAST LAST LAST LAST CHAPTER! 4000 words! Or actually, more. This is the epic finale. Well, I've received more than 50 reviews, all saying one thing. SEQUEL. Now, these are guest reviews, so I can suspect they are all done by the same person. NOT ME. I do not play dirty to get reviews. No way. That's just cheap. I'm guessing it's agent 010, no offense, or not telling, but I don't mind that much...but I do appreciate author reviews.**

**However, it just makes me angry for people to follow, favorite, and read stories, but not even review! What is wrong with you peeps!**

**Now, I'm gonna do a Q & A.**

**For Epsilon: How do you feel about what you've done? Now Devon has no idea where those hospital peeps are?**

**Epsilon:GREAT! Me and Mojang just looted anything that was left of the whole town! We had the utmost fun, except for the fact that Mojang's rope arm thing was destroyed. I think it's all Devon's fault.**

**Mojang: *whirrs of gears and beeps of approval***

**For Devon:How're you doing?**

**Devon:I just found out that everybody died. Idiot. Why'd you do that! For a Climax? Or ending! And then, on top of that...YOU MAKE ME PRETEND TO KILL MYSELF!**

**Me:Ah well...next Q & A!**

**For Wolf: Do you feel bad for not being in recent chapters?**

**Wolf:Sort of. Wait, where's Silver?**

**For everybody else:You realize you're basically dead right?**

**Everybody else: ! #$%^&*() you**

**Me:I feel like we're not getting the best responses here...**

**Yeah. Is it me or are people angry because I made a completely normal earthquake that possibly killed every person in the story except Devon.**

***annoying weatherman* "Huge earthquake hits a random city and destroys a random person's love life!"**

Devon:HEY!

I look down. But then I see something. Through the haze, and the blur of my tears, I see it. It was buried under the rubble I had picked up.

"You see right there?"she pointed.

I looked. It was a lid.

"That's the bunker. In case of emergency, like an earthquake or tsunami or storm, we'll rushed down there. It has water, food rations, everything. Easy as that, she says, and smiles.

The memory rushes so fast, its hard to think. They were alive. Alive. I drop the piece of metal, and open the latch. It was labeled bunker. There was no light, only a steel rung ladder. There was no sign that anybody had been here. Then Is ee a light. Dim, but still a light. And then voices. Humans. Other humans! I get so excited, I nearly tumbled off the ladder. Thank god I didn't.

"Hello?"I say. "Hello?" Nothing answers. Then I realize the dim light is a purple one. I rush down, and there is a whole expansion of rooms. I look around, but no human beings are here. I look anxiously. Then I hear a hissing. I turn around, and there is a gold machine. Thing. No, not machine. I don't understand what in the world it is. It has a shrunken gold head, with golden ingots revolving around holds it together.

It shrieks, and shoots a fireball. Luckily, this was or used to be a sewer, so even if there was a bad smell, it kept stuff from lighting up all over the place. Then I start noticing things. Burn marks. Blackened metal. These things have been here before. The black must be from there fireball. Wait. Where's the people? Where are they?

Then it comes up behind me, and shoots another fireball. I don't dodge quick enough. Fire engulfs me, and I see my vision fading. Oddly, I don't feel hurt. I feel dizzy, like I'm fading away from this world. Little did I know, I was.

I wake up burning hot. It's hard to breathe. I immediately sit up with a start. I look around. It was burning. Well my back is. I'm in some...cave. My eyes get used to the brightness. Then I realize something. I look down. The blocks below me, that I'm on, have a red and black glow, like toasting sand. I get up, and walk around a bit. Then I see spears. Guns. Clothing. And then the most horrific thing.

A still burning body. It's been burned, and must have been some time ago. Pieces of clothing lay around. I can't find myself to explain this. There was a leather coat. I pick it up and it strikes me all too well. This is Kris's. I panic, thinking the dead person is Kris, but when I look at the body, it's small. A little more than a child's size

I'm panicking. What happened? What could this mean? I look around. It's a huge underground wide tunnel system. It must be more than a hundred degrees in here. Geez. I scan the area. Then I'm rocked from my position and almost thrown off. A huge...jelly fish comes into view. It has fiery red eyes, and I realize it's intentions wouldn't be the best for me. I pick up a gun, but find all the ammo burnt. I take a magazine that was always with me, and thank god fit into the gun. I shot a couple of times, but it didn't effect. The rifle really wasn't doing much help so I slung it over my back and started to get a move on.

I was too late though. It noticed me, and started spazzing out. It followed me, and spat an...unpleasant looking fireball that could turn my body to ashes in a split second. I fire another round, and finally it screams in pain. While it's distracted, I run and run and run. And then I can't. I'm stuck. I look down. There's grey beneath me. Grey sand. It starts to pull me in. Then it all connects. Shifting grey sand. 100 degree place. Underground huge tunnel system. Red sands. Weird unidentified creature. Lava pools. This..was the Nether. They used to talk about it in fairy tales, myths, that clearly nobody believed in. But this all made sense. This had to be the Nether. Question was, how did I get here?

Then I hear shrieking, possibly for the last time. But right before that happens, shots rang out. Shotgun, but the sound of it. Then the spur of machinegun fire is heard also. Before I know it, the floating jellyfish is down, screaming, before eventually shriveling to dust. I'm deep in the grey sand

though, and I know not to struggle. But I cannot seem to delay it any longer. The, a hand pulls me out. Quicksand didn't have those functions. Well, maybe this is different. I huff and lay on the hot sand.

"Are you okay?"asks a man, but my vision is already fuzzy. Then it goes black.

I wake up, and I'm in a small bed.

"Glad to see you're awake,"says a man in his fifties.

"Ugh, where am I?"I say.

"Nether fortress, base of command,"he answers.

"A what?"I say.

"So you're from up there aye? Well then you got a lot to learn. My names Derrick. You're currently in the Nether, a nightmare for all living beings. The thing that attacked you is ghast, but we downed it. You're lucky to live. What's your story?"Derrick says, seeming to be straightforward.

"My name's Devon. I've been living in "up there" for my life,"I say. I slowly start to explain everything. Everything.

"And then, I realize it's the Nether,"I finish.

He nods. "So, there must have been people coming out of the portal then. Wait...Oh. I know who you're talking about!"he suddenly said, and gets up.

"What!"I ask anxiously.

"You're not going to like it. They passed by three days ago. They were attacked by a flock of ghasts, and the survivors were captured by...well, grey skeletons that we call the withers."

"They've been taken hostage!"I say.

"I'm sorry. I realize you have close friends there, but I don't think they'll live very long in this environment, especially with wither skeletons."

"No!"I say, and start shaking my head. I was fine.

"Give me a gun. Now,"I say.

"Woah, nobody's going suicide right now,"he says. I almost did it once, but now I have different plans.

"I have to go there. Where they are. Or die trying. Please!"I say desperately.

"Calm down, and think reasonably."

"I calm myself, and sit down on the bed, but I'm impatient. I try and take my mind off it.

"How'd you get here?"I ask.

"The Nether was found about a dozen years ago. The government sent teams into investigate. Few returned alive, and were later driven crazy. Finally they sent a company of military personnel in there. Beta company, 5th legion. 50 soldiers. We lost about half a dozen that day. We were attacked by so many creatures. We had taken shelter in this nether fortress, and had set up camp. We ordered somebody to go to the nether portal and report what had happened. When somebody did, they couldn't go back. We are guessing that this may be caused by an expiration. The research teams were in there for less than a day. We stayed in here for a week. One of the scientists that tagged along reasoned that maybe our cells were transforming into different cells that could make us more adaptable to this environment." says Derrick.

"So, to put it simply, we're stuck," I say.

"Yes, but the scientists that tagged along are working on something, trying to change the cells back, by an injection. We have a special plant called nether wart, that we hope could overload the cells and turn them back to normal. Negative plus a Negative equals a positive right?"he says.

I shrug, but my minds returned to my community. My new family.

"Did you see where the withers went?"I ask.

"No...yes. I did but you can't go after them. Please no,"he says.

"Yes,"I say.

"Fine. I'll talk to the leader.

I was in a good mood. The leader of Beta said yes, but I could only have two people. I chose Derrick, and a guy named Kevin. We armed up.

"Listen, your objective is a really long way away. Got that?"says the leader. We nod. He gives us a map.

"Travel safely,"he says. We salute back.

"Well, here goes nothing,"I say.

"Or something,"Kevin mutters.

We walk into the nether's fiery caverns, away from the fortress. And we never look back.


End file.
